


the bet, the dress, and Clint made a mess.

by ekMastani (orphan_account)



Series: Mastani's Tony Stark MIV Bingo Fills [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ekMastani
Summary: “You know, I’m starting to think you lost that best on purpose, Rogers.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Mastani's Tony Stark MIV Bingo Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115051
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	the bet, the dress, and Clint made a mess.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy besties hope you like it xoxo
> 
> Name of Piece: the bet, the dress, and Clint made a mess.  
> Card Number: 4103  
> Name of Participant: writtenbyHel (rebranded to Mastani lol)  
> Square Number: A1––Kink: Crossdressing  
> Rating: T  
> Pairing: Steve/Tony  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Main Tags: Getting Together, Fluff  
> Summary:  
> “You know, I’m starting to think you lost that best on purpose, Rogers.”  
> for @tonystarkbingo
> 
> I can’t do titles i dont fucking know okay 
> 
> https://youtu.be/Fwb8euJ-Evk?t=75 maybe im just hormonal but that laugh made me feel things 
> 
> Premise: some bet (?), Tony bets on Steve winning and the wager is that if Steve loses, Tony has to do whatever the winner says, and (maybe it was an arm wrestling contest so Thor or w/e) the winner makes Tony dress up in the captain america showgirl costume .

And when he _laughs––_

And when Steve _laughs_ and turns away because he’s trying to keep it together, trying to not let the utter glee on his face show, Tony feels like he’s just barely holding on to a modicum of composure because _holy hell_ that shouldn’t be so attractive, that, that… that little side smirk that Steve just can’t seem to contain.

Steve Rogers, you mischievous, devious little _shit_.

Someone laughing at his expense shouldn’t be nearly so charming and yet, here they are. When Steve bends over himself with laughter, Tony can’t help but trace the lines of the supersoldier’s body with his eyes, can’t help but notice the obvious marble-carved muscle that fails to be hidden by the (quite frankly, hideous) simple polo. The shoulders-to-waist ratio is, as always, absolutely impeccable and flashes of him licking his way up Steve’s chiselled body pass through Tony’s mind before he reigns it in. At least when Steve’s avoiding looking in his direction, he won’t see the genius’s not-at-all-appropriate stare that’s gone on for far too long or his pupils which he _knows_ are dilated or his breaths that are coming just a bit faster. _Damn observant supersoldiers._

Dear Tesla, Tony can’t help but wonder what he needs to do to make that laugh happen again.

Is it going too far to say he feels blessed to have been able to see him this care-free? Probably.

Oh well, it’s not like _being normal_ is what he’s known for anyway.

Back to the atrocious dress––and Steve’s ruby red lips, _by Galileo how are they so plump--focus, Tony!_ –– at hand.

“Stop laughing, Rogers.”

“I–” he wheezes, _goddamn wheezes!_ , “I’m sorry, Tony, I–” and he bursts into laughter again.

“I should kill you right now.”

“But you won’t.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Oh, Tony,” drawls Steve. He stalks towards Tony, around the kitchen island and draws closer and closer, almost daring Tony to take a step backwards. His eyes have finished their perusal over the genius’s body and are now fixed on the V–neckline of the dress.

Tony, for all his philandering ways, has never felt such thick and heavy sexual tension in the air–– _I wonder what else is thick and heavy--no! Bad thoughts!_ ––before right here, right now and to be quite frank, he’s just not sure what’s happening. And so, deflection.

“What, Cap, crossdressing get your blood pumping?”

And Steve doesn’t even _blink_ at that. The man is utterly unfazed––is he just used to Tony or did Tony hit the nail on the head? Surely the all-American, golden-haired, _truth-patriotism-justice_ singing icon is straight, right? There’s no way he’s into men… right?

And more _importantly_ , there’s no way he’s into _Tony Stark_. That would be an all-around bad idea and Steve Rogers doesn’t do bad ideas… wait, okay, that’s not exactly true but at least it’s nothing on _this_ level––or, well, actually, where does dubious science experimentation fall, above or below liking Tony Stark? Or is Tony just getting ahead of himself because _hellooo nothing has happened yet, don’t jump the gun and get your hopes up, dumbass._

But when Steve brings up his finger to trace said V–neckline of the dress, when he inches his hand up to the back of Tony’s neck, and when his other hand settles itself on Tony’s waist… it’s pretty hard to misinterpret that.

And when Steve pulls him in for a kiss, well, there’s certainly no misinterpreting _that_.

“You know, I’m starting to think you lost that best on purpose, Rogers.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, doll,” retorts Steve, grinning cheekily and then laughing at the way Tony’s eyes narrow at the nickname.

“And I just kissed you and you’re last-naming me, Tony? Really?”

“Well, maybe you just need to try harder, then.”

“Maybe I do.”

They startle apart, 30 minutes later, when they hear a shriek, a crash, and a cry of “right in front of my salad?” and spot spilled salad and a running away Clint.

**Author's Note:**

> so i tried to write the kiss but i didn't get very far. here's what i had: _Steve’s lips are soft and gentle and driven with purpose––said purpose being driving Tony insane because 'holy shit this is actually happening'. Steve has Tony’s body pressed impossibly close and_................. no idea where to go from here. im not the most romantic.
> 
> anyway concrit is absolutely welcome this is my second fic and while i am pretty good in analytical writing, emotions and fiction is where im lost as fuck so help a girl out!


End file.
